Blame it on the rain
by Crazy-Cat-Lady402
Summary: Buffy tells Spike how she really feels but she the next day she gets a call from and an old 'friend' saying he's coming back
1. A Werid Night

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters but I wish I did

Summary: Buffy is home alone it storming outside and the last person she wanted to see knocks on her door and she relies maybe she does want to see him

Author note: Review Hope you like it but plz feel free to comment on it if don't it set in season Five Spike has not told Buffy how he feels but it after Joyce died hope you like

* * *

><p>It was cold and wet outside but there was nothing Buffy could do about it after her mother died she had the whole house to herself but none of her friends wanted to come over due to the stupid storm so she was alone and bored! Suddenly there was a sharp tapping on the door Buffy open the door and on the porch in the pouring rain drenched from head to toe was Spike<p>

"What do you want spike?"Buffy asked

"could I come in pet?" he asked, but said it in a gentle seductive tone that despite herself Buffy found rather Sexy

"Yeah, sure come in" she said stepping out his way and beckoned him in with a wave of her hand she may not like the bleach blonde vamp very much but she pitied anyone caught out in this freak storm

"Thanks Pet you wouldn't happen to have anything I might change into would you?" he asked tilting his head a bit to the side

" If you don't mind wearing stuff from my exs' pile" she says

she started climbing the stairs after a few seconds spike follows smiling to himself

"so" Buffy begins as if they were in the middle of a conversation

"why, where you out in that anyways" she asked glancing over her shoulder as they reached her room

"walking back from Willies' got caught in as it just began stop here because it closer " he replied

he watched her dig through a couple of drawers finally she threw him a pair of old faded pair of sweats that had belonged to 'Captain Cardboard' and a black shirt that had belonged to 'peaches'.

"These are the only thing that might fit you" she said apologetically.

She turned around but quickly looked away from the wet shirtless Spike boy did he have nice well tone and muscular abs She had a brief memory of what it was like to be held in his arms and against his chest first Willow's I will it so spell before Oz had come back then every time she seem to fall he always caught her Buffy felt color flush her cheeks as relished she actually had a crush on the half naked vampire behind her

"Spike?" Buffy asked

"yeah, luv?" he said in what sounded like a loving tone

"I kinda of have a crush on you" she blurted out

' What the hell was she thinking blurting her feeling out like that especially to a vampire even if the that said vamp had confused to love her' She thought mentally slapping herself

He suddenly was right behind snaking and arm around her and spinning her where she is facing him there lips inches apart

"Is that so pet well I guess what I have a _crush_ on you too" he chuckled then their lips met in a fierce and demanding kiss then it turned soft their tongues searching each other's mouths Buffy finally broke the kiss needing oxygen "Spike" Buffy whispered

Buffy woke up but didn't open her eyes she just listen to the sound of the thundering rain on her window when she finally brain started to clear she felt that she was the only one in the bed

"Spike?" Buffy asked in a small voice

"Right here pet" he replied

Buffy felt an arm snake around her waist she rolled over meeting his piercing blue eyes then scooting closer putting her head on his chest as the arm around tightened in a reassuring squeeze

"Why did you get up" Buffy pouted jutting out her bottom lip.

He chuckled at the sight kissing her forehead

"I woke up feeling a bit hungry you were asleep if I knew you were going to wake up I would not of even bothered moving" he chuckled again

Buffy gave him a small smile

"Oh, it just well the other times I woke up it never ended well" Buffy whispered trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"WANKERS!" he growled fiercely pulling Buffy closer to him

"Buffy I really am sorry" Spike apologized concern coloring his voice

"It not your fault" Buffy he smiled in amusement

" Sleep pet I promise to be here when you wake up" he said kissing the top of her head Buffy gave a deep sigh.

"Well I can leave if you want" Spike said his voice covered with pain

"NO!" Buffy found herself yelling at him freezing him in the task of getting of the be

d "I was just thinking that it was kind of obvious you being here" Buffy said quickly in a panicking voice

She felt him relax and lay back down pulling even closer to him she yawn again then fell asleep with her head on his chest then after a few minutes sleep took spike too. Spike woke reluctantly he was having the most wonderful dream him and a certain blonde slayer were at his crypt the he felt Buffy stir beside him a huge smile spread across his face.

"Morning pet" Spike purred

"Morning" said as she yawned and stretched

"What do have to do today pet?" Spike cocking his head to the side and running his eyes up and down her body in a quiet suggestion

"Well, I'm suppose to go to the Magic Box and, train with Giles. Then help the gang with some research, then finally head out and try to find a job. Then finally go on patrol then come shower bed" Buffy said sighing.

"Sounds exhausting love, but do think you have a few minutes to spare? For us to talk about what happened and where we stand" Spike said in a dead serious voice hope shining in his eyes.

Buffy sighed and look at Spike

" Spike use your brain! Last night I told you that I have a feelings for you….Which means..if want..you being my boyfriend" Buffy said looking at a spot of the wall avoiding his gaze.

" A man would be bloody mad if he said he didn't" he said laughing quietly.

"How much longer till you have to leave?" Spike ask

"I don't know what time is it?"Buffy asked

"It's time for me to kiss you" he said leaning closer to her.

"That was really corny, and you really are a cocky son of a b-"She began, but her cut her off by kissing her feverishly.

Buffy broke the kiss gasping for air and glancing at the clock

"I should really be going to the magic box" she huffed he kissed longer and more passionate.

"You should really go to the magic box" Spike said reluctantly

"Do I have to?" Buffy said with whine and jutting out her bottom lip like a five year old.

"Well I could go with you and we could tell your mates and watcher about you know...us" he said hope flaring in his eyes Buffy stiffened

"I don't thinks that's a good idea" she mumbled

Spike was about reply but the phone ringing stop them Buffy welcomed the distraction Buffy turned and picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Buffy Summers speaking" Buffy said and scowled at Spike who snorted and was biting his lip to hold back a grin

. Buffy face drained of all color

"When?" she asked in a voice filled with mixed emotions

She turned and slammed the phone on the receiver, her green eyes filling with tears as many motion crossed her face.

"Buffy what's wrong sweetheart?" Spike asked voice colored with concern

Buffy scooted so she could bury her face in spike chest breathing deeply

"Pet, what's with the water works?" he tried again in a more frantic voice this time.

"I feel really confused" Buffy said

"about?" Spike asked

"Stuff" She mumbled. Despite himself Spike chuckled

"Well I'm glad my pain is humorous to you" Buffy said through the tears as she got up and got dressed

"Pet, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Spike said sincerely as got his cloths on, when they reached the living room and she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry" He said so gently and sweetly that Buffy walk and put her head on his chest.

"Now what's got you so confused Love?" He asked wrapping his arm her.

" It just where suppose to hate each other instead I find I really like you, and you feel the same. My friends are going to be upset and… Oh god what will Giles think of me and now! God why NOW!" Buffy babbled

"Now luv just calm down, and tell what's going through that pretty head of yours." He said soothingly

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it plz comment and I'll post the next chapter<p> 


	2. So Much For Friends Support

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Joss

Summary: Buffy just had a wonderful night but the morning after wasn't so great

Authors Note: Ok it set in season 5 but there is no Glory or Dawn and Jenny and Jessie are still alive I thought it would be cool if Jessie hook up with Tara so we can also have Oz and of course Jenny with Giles Here are the pairings: Spike/Buffy, Oz/Willow ,Jessie/Tara, Giles/Jenny, Xander/Anya

I wonder where Buffy is? I mean I now she not going to school, she most likely still asleep" Willow thought to herself

' I hope she wakes up soon…. or she'll be late for training maybe I should call her let her wake her' Willow was just about to get up when Buffy walk in the door bell jingling.

"Hey, guys" Buffy said she looked upset and nervous.

"Oh, Buffy what happened!" Willow asked her voice full of concern.

"I got a call that confused me a bit…." Buffy told her Willow hugged her as she looked on the verge of tears.

Willow led her to a chair where her friends circled her

"Buffy dear Lord what was the call about" Giles asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It was from Riley.. he coming back to be with me, as if nothing ever arrive on tomorrow 6'o Clock" she said her voice horse with strain

No one said anything they just sat there staring at each other. Not knowing what to say at what Buffy told them

"Well, Great!" Willow finally broke the silence at last

" Why is it confusing?" Tara asked in a small voice "Didn't you want him to come back?"

Buffy looked at her and smile a little

"I did but my feeling for him changed and I found out that I um.. like someone else" Buffy said whispering the last part.

" Really who?" Willow asked excited.

Buffy looked at everyone most were wearing frowns on their face, trying to think of who it might be. Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes

'It's now or never' she thought to herself .

"Spike" she open one eye just a crack everyone was staring at her in with mix expressions of Shock, horror and disgust. Buffy jumped up and ran not looking back she headed for Spike's Crypt.

They had plans to meet later to go patrolling but she could not face her friends reaction just now and she needed to see him.

Spike sat in his chair with a smirk on his face, 'I finally got my girl' Spike thought of that his smirk widened.

'But damn Captain Cardboard had to come, and ruin the whole thing because he wanted the Slayer back! If that bloody oaf, thought he could just come back, and she would welcome with open arms. That wanker had another thing coming' He thought with a growl.

He stopped smiling when he remembered the pain in Buffy eyes when she left the house.

'Bloody Hell that look on her face brakes my bleed'n heart every time. The Wanker don't know when to stay away' He snarled

Then it he felt it she was headed this way, he could smell her sweet sent he got up to meet her. The door to crypt cracked ever so slightly

"Spike?" Buffy asked in a strained voice.

"Hello pet" He purred Buffy rushed into his arms she finally broke, the door swinging shut behind. Spike wrapped his arms around her soothingly.

"Shh... What's wrong Sweetheart?" He asked

" I told my friend about us… and the look on their faces" Buffy broke down in tears.

"Luv, it all right you just shocked them is all. Give a chance to wrap their heads around it" He said rubbing her back soothingly.

Buffy pulled away slightly wiped her tears away with back of her hand

"Sorry, It seems all I been doing my best not to cry….ever since that moronic phone call" Buffy mumbles.

"Don't apologize baby you shouldn't bottle thing up, feel free to cry into _**my**_ shoulder all you like." he said pulling her back into his arms.

She rested her head on his chest and smiled slightly

"Thank you when I needed you always there" Buffy lifting her head and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and gently kissed her lips, Buffy melted into him becoming weak at the knees. Spike pulled away and started kissing ,her neck as Buffy panted for air.

"Spike" She whispered his name

Everyone sat quietly staring at each other, after Buffy ran out with a hurt expression on her face.

"I don't see why everyone so surprised. The way I've seen them glance at each other, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Anya said annoyed no one said anything in response

"A spell! That's it Spike has her under some kind of spell!" Xander exclaimed

" I don't think so I would be able to have seen it " Tara said

"Well maybe he found away to cover it up!" Xander said but everyone just ignored him.

" Xander maybe she actually likes him" Jessie suggested.

"In what world would Buffy like that Bleach Blonde Blood Sucker!" Xander yelled

"YOUR JELLOUS!" Anya Screamed

"What! NO!" Xander Said

"Then why can't you believe that Buffy wants Spike as her organism Partner" Anya Huffed

"EWW... Gross mental pictures" Xander complained

"Well, I say she grown women and he makes her happy that all that matters" Jenny Says

"I see you all tomorrow" Giles says leaving rather quickly.

"Rupert!" Jenny calls after him but the door slams behind him.

Buffy woke with his head on a silky pillow, that was not her own. She smiled when she felt the cold arm around her waist

"Hey" Spike said pulling her closer kissing her shoulder.

"Hi" Buffy said a smile growing on her face.

Buffy rolled over and kissed him

"How long was I out?" She asks still smiling.

"2 maybe 3 hours" Spike said in a smug voice

"Oh what time is it?" Buffy yawned stretching she was in a complete state of bliss.

"8:35" Spike said smiling down at her they stared into each other for what seemed like hours.

"We should go patrol" Buffy said getting up Spike following.

" Or we could just stay here and have some more fun" Spike purred seductively in here ear which made Buffy shiver.

" No we have to go and kill bad guys stop the spread of evil" Buffy said in a weak voice her resolve breaking.

"But we have a lot more fun if we stay love" Spike tried again kissing her shoulder up to her neck.

Buffy turned around and kissed him there lips meeting in a sweet kiss that always made Buffy weak at the knees.

" After" Buffy said pulling away" We could have more fun after patrolling" She said eyes sparkling with desire.

" I'll hold you to that " he purred kissing her one last time before pulling away and getting his cloths on.

Spike had one arm slung around Buffy as they walk through the Cemetery.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go and talk to the gang about us…" Buffy said looking up at him hopefully.

'God I can't say no when she looks at me like that' Spike thought to himself

"Of course pet" Spike said then kissed the top of her head.

Further up Spike spotted a group of vampires they fought sync, Spike knew every move before Buffy would make, and Buffy knew every move that spike was going to make. Ten minutes later they were all dusted

"Well, that was easy" Buffy said.

"Bleed'n Poofers didn't even put up much of a fight" Spike scoffed.

"Well I think that's enough patrolling for one night don't you pet?" Spike said pulling Buffy to him so there lips were inches apart.

" I guess I mean it not like we have anything better to do" She teased

"Oh, really" Spike growled before mashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Buffy pulled away for air and yawned Spike chuckled.

" I think it bed time for Buffy" He snickered as she yawned again.

"I guess I did have a tiring day" she purred

" Oh, Well I can guarantee you'll have one like it tomorrow" he promised in his normal cocky tone.

"God you really are a cocky son of b-" and just like last time he cut her off with a kiss Buffy pulled back to yawn again

"let's get you home love" he said as they headed for Buffy's home

"Where do you think she went" Willow asked in concern

"Most likely she went on patrol" Jenny said as she stared off into space

"Then home" Jessie added pretending to read a book, then they sat in silence Anya Looked up as the door jingled.

"Were- Riley!" Anya said in shock when they said that every one look up in surprised.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed Chapter two Please Review!


	3. Back Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters

Summary: Chapter 3 Riley back and looking for Buffy who

is with her new boyfriend and old enemy Spike

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy please comment Sorry for any errors

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up in surprised<p>

"Riley your back!" Willow squeaked.

"Yeah hopefully for good this time" he said looking around.

"Where's Buffy" He asked in a nervous but excited voice.

"She home asleep" Jenny said coolly

"Oh, I guess I just talk to her tomorrow" He said disappointed.

"Yeah, about that you really don't think that you can walk out of her life. Then come back month expecting to be treated like nothing happened" Xander said resentfully.

"I'm not I came back to make things right. I know that I made a mistake of just leaving like... that I came back to see if I can patch it up between Buffy and myself" Riley said in serious tone grim expression on his face.

"Riley there something we need to tell you" Willow said a little nervously.

"Buffy she um... has a new boyfriend" Willow said quietly staring at her shoes.

"What?" Riley asked sorrow in his voice.

"What did you except her do sit around and mope! and hope you would come back she learned from when Angel did that to her" Jessie said in a deadly tone.

Riley stood there shaking

'He's right I guess I'll just have to win here back' Riley thought.

"I see you guys tomorrow" Riley said before he turn and walked out the door.

"He took that rather well" Tara said but is sound more like a prier

"Should we be worried?" Willow asked voice full with concern

"Lets ju..st hope he doesn't do anything stup..id" Tara murmured

"Like what kill Spike yeah that sure a bad thing" Xander said his voice thick with Sarcasm.

"Xander! have you forgotten Buffy happens to like him! and if Riley kills him there's going to be a huge problem!" Willow said angrily

That shut him up but, he was still furious

"Well he would not kill Spike, he doesn't even know that he her new boyfriend "Jenny said then sighed tired

"I think we should call it a night" she yawned

* * *

><p>When Buffy and Spike finally got to her house, Spike was practically dragging Buffy up the stairs and to her room.<p>

"Stay with me" Buffy asked sleepily

" Always..pet" Spike told her.

He shrugged of his jacket and boots and got under the covers. As soon as Spike was still Buffy curled up next to him putting her head on his chest

" Night" she slurred then claimed by sleep.

Spike just laid there holding the women of his dreams right there he had never been happier in his life or his un-life and all he had to do was hold Buffy and watch her sleep with a content little smile on her lips he gentle kissed her hair.

Riley sat in his hotel room not sure what he was feeling. He was happy and sad, happy that Buffy was not sad but sad because she wasn't happy with him. He wonder who her new boyfriend was she didn't know many people.' maybe it was Ben? the doctor who had helped Joyce' Riley thought to himself

"Maybe it's Spike he did like her" but then he thought of that he burst out laughing.

"No way he is Buffy would never go for his type! but she did say if she wanted a Super guy she'd be dating Spike" His face became grave at that thought.

He knew he was going to have a hard time sleeping that night but hopefully tomorrow he would be asleep with a certain blonde slayer in his arms.

* * *

><p>When Buffy woke it was late in the afternoon. Buffy groaned and rolled over her hand searching for a cold one, but coming up empty.<p>

"Spike" Buffy asked sitting up and stretching

"Look who's awake" Spike chuckled for the door hold a tray full of breakfast and a single red rose.

"Mm.. How romantic" Buffy purred happily

Spike just smile giving her the tray then a kiss.

"I'll meet you down stairs" he told before leaving

'I think I fall for him!' Buffy thought happily forgetting that Riley was suppose to show up today.

A hour later Buffy came down the stairs, a smile on her face. She looked around and spotted Spike sitting on the couch smiling at her lovingly.

"Hey Love" He said standing up and going over to her and kissing her passionately.

Buffy pulled away reluctantly and headed for the door but to be pulled back into Spike's arms.

"Where do think going Summers" Spike growled playfully in her ea.

r " We must go face the Scoobies!" Buffy told Spike in voice full of fake horror.

She tried to go to the door again just to get pulled back

"Spike we have to go! You know you're coming with me right" Buffy said getting annoyed

"Sorry ducks, it day" Spike lamely

"Spike, it's Raining no sun" Buffy told him fully annoyed now.

"We are already late so let's get a move on" She glanced at her watch.

When she looked up Spike kissed passionately

"I have better idea how we can spend the day" He murmured seductively in her ear which made her shiver

" We really have (pant) to go(pant)" She gasped as Spike kissed her neck

" Not scared are you?" Buffy asked teasingly as she pulled away to look at his face.

"Scared!don't be bloody ridiculous!" Spike scoffed.

" I don't know maybe the 'Big Bad' is afraid of The Watcher and friends" Buffy accused Spike just stood there gapping at her she used hid distraction to run out the door laughing.

"OK THAT'S IT SLAYER YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He Growled running after her grabbing an umbrella as he left.

The door jingled as it opened everyone turned to saw Buffy and Spike enter sopping wet, even though Spike was caring an umbrella. Giles entered from the training room looking at them expressionless, Buffy walked up slowly look sheepish

"Hi" she said quietly.

Spike took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly

"Hello Buffy" Jessie was the only one to reply

"Spike" nodding his head

"Jessie" Spike answered repeating the gesture.

Buffy took a deep breath gripping Spike's hand tighter

"Giles, listen to me I know you don't like the thought of me with another vampire, but hear me out before you start to judge me. First, he's not Angel!" As Buffy said this Spike growled but Buffy ignored it

" I learned from that experience, also I promise that I will never be with anyone that will put any of you in that kind of danger again." Buffy promised with tears starting to fall down her face.

"Secondly, I'm falling in love with him and I going to be with him wither you give us your approval or not." As she says this every gasps except for Anya who leaned over to Xander.

"Told you so" Ignoring their reactions Buffy continued

"He makes me happy you know after Riley left and then my Mom's death I was wreck. Spike he makes me feel better everything seems better! With him around that's even before we started dating! And thirdly, trust me! I know some of my past decisions about dating were not the best... But somehow this feels different than anything I've felt before! I feel like I can trust him no wait... I know that I can trust him not hurt me or anyone that's important to me I feel it in my gut but most importantly... in my heart. Plus it's pointless to argue with me I can be very stubborn." Buffy concluded with a giggled.

She glanced around at everyone, Willow had a awed but happy smile. Just like a Tara, Oz had a small smile looking at Willow. Jessie just stared at Buffy shocked at her speech. Xander stared at her with a horror stricken look which she ignored. Anya had a smug little grin, while Jenny smiled at Buffy finally rested her eyes on Giles who inhaled deeply.

"That's true your very stubborn, and you usually do what you want despite what I say. So I say this I trust your judgment" Giles told giving her a weak smile.

Buffy turned to Spike his face filled with happiness his smirk turned into a smile and he pulled Buffy to him, they began to kiss passionately. They broke apart a little guilty when Giles cleared his throat.

"Please never do that in front of me again" Giles asked them taking off his glasses to clean them

"Definitely!" added Xander

"Why are you even here whelp? there is no research needed" Spike growled at the brunette carpenter.

"Yeah but my girlfriend works here" He snapped back at the bleached vampire.

"Anyway shall we start training you're already an hour late" Giles asked her nodding toward the training room.

" Oh, yeah of course" She told Giles and then turned to Spike.

"Behave and please at least try to get along" Buffy begged him but she said it very sternly before kissing him and following Giles into the training room.

Spike walked calmly over to the table pick up a random book that was left out from the research 'party' and then sat in a chair farthest from everyone

"How did you do it" Xander asked coldly

"Do what" Spike growled back not looking up from the book.

"Get Buffy to start falling for you. was it a love spell?" Xander asked him almost angrily.

Spike froze look up from his book with daggers in his eyes.

" I-DID-NOT-FORCE-HER!" He growled ferociously gripping the book so tight that his hands began to shake.

"Then How?!" Xander asked flatly

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW! BUT SHE DOES AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL MAKE HER HAPPY BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE HER!" He shouted at him standing up and going into game face.

"You what!" Xander asked horrified.

"I-love-Buffy" He growled in reply saying like every word was a sentence.

"You do!" Buffy asked from the door way.

Buffy squeaked happily he turned to look at her changing back to normal.

"I really do I love you Buffy" He told her loving walking toward her Buffy flung her arms around his neck.

"I can't" she said guilty

"Not yet anyway" she added with a smile

"That's alright pet I can wait, just as long as I do I get to hold you in my arms" He purred Kissing her sweetly

" Well, that definite yes" She giggled

"What was the yelling about" she asked

"The whelp just tick me off is all" Spike said throwing dagger as the brunette is question with his eyes.

"Oh, I got well I got to back to training, or Giles isn't going to train me anymore." She sneered and she reluctantly let go of him and went back into the training room.

While Spike went back over to his seat pick up the book, and opening it again they sat in quiet for awhile.

"Spike? how old where you when you were changed" Willow asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

" I was 28" Spike replied closing his book and staring at the wall remembering what it was like back then.

"Do you miss it?" Tara asked shyly

"Hell No" Spike snorted and it fell quiet everyone lost in thought

"I GOT IT !" Xander yelled jumping up

"What" Willow asked as everyone stared at Xander confused because they were not researching anything.

"Mind control that's how he got Buffy to start liking and falling for him!" Xander exclaimed and everyone groaned

"For the last Harris!We like each other it might be strange for you but it real you can't stay in denial forever" Growled at him not looking up from the book he kept trying to read.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: thanks for reading hope you like please review and tell me what I can do to make it better sorry it took me so long to update!<p> 


	4. Graveyard Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters they belong to Joss

Summary: Riley finds out that Spike is Buffy's new boyfriend.

Author's Note: Please read and review! Don't read if you are a Riley fan!

* * *

><p>"Ok, that's all for today" Giles told Buffy gasping for breath Buffy nodded downing two bottles of water before she left the training room "Hey" She greeted walking over to the smiling Spike "Hello pet" he smirked up at as She got a chorus of 'Hi's' in reply from the others. Spike turned putting his book down and pulling Buffy into his lap and giving her a sweet kiss "Miss me" She purred "From the moment you left my side" He replied dead serious kissing her again. When they pulled apart Willow asked "How long have you guys been together" " A few days" Buffy answered happily never taking her eyes off her boyfriend both had a big silly grin on their faces. " um... Buffy?" Tara asked nervously at her wary tone Buffy looks at her " Last night Riley was looking for you" She tells the blonde slayer quietly and reluctantly Buffy jumps up from Spike's lap wide eyed "OH GOD RILEY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" She exclaimed " I surprised he hasn't come by yet" Jenny comments "Oh, well he'll most likely catch me on patrol " Buffy said calming down and blushing slightly from her reaction while sitting back down in her lovers lap glancing at her watch "Which we should get going" Buffy sighs "Ok, sweetheart" Spike replies and also lets out a sigh as they both stand up grabbing their coats and a few stakes then heading for the door "Bye Guys" She calls over her shoulder at the door swung shut behind them "She seems happy" Jenny tells no one in particular "Well, I glad for her!" Willow states "Me too" agreed Tara and Anya Oz and Jessie just nodded " I guess I won't complain only because I trust Buffy" Xander Grumbled Giles didn't say anything he come out of the training room and watched Buffy and Spike leave for patrol.<p>

* * *

><p>~Riley~<p>

When Riley woke it was already 9:30pm he cursed himself for sleeping so late. He got took a quick shower got dressed and left to look for Buffy by seeing if could catch her on patrol 'maybe he'd find out who her new boyfriend is' he thought to himself well if he didn't catch her on patrol he stop by her house. First he stop by the Magic Box to find out which cemetery because he so did not have time to check all 12 He pulled the jingling door open walked in seeing the table empty he frowned but then he noticed Anya behind the counter still her head resting on her hands asleep "Anya" Riley said softly shaking her slightly Anya snorted but didn't wake "Anya wake up" Riley said louder still nothing "Anya!" He yelled and she jumped with a yelp "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" He apologized " I came to ask which cemetery Buffy is patrolling in" Riley asked " I don't know try Restfeild" Anya answered " Thanks" then he left without another word "Your welcome" she replied to the empty room.

* * *

><p>-Buffy-<p>

Buffy just dusted the third fledgling she found that night. When she felt an arm snake around her waist "Hello, Love" A familiar British voice whispered in her ear as he pulled her against him. She smiled resting her head against his shoulder "Hey" she murmured "Tell me who's Idea was it to that we split up" Spike grumbled "Well, I thought the sooner we get done the sooner we can go home" Buffy replied giving him a saucy smile but that wasn't the only reason Spike could tell Buffy was trying to hid something "Sound good sweetheart, but what's the other reason?" He asks "What there no other reason" Buffy lied terribly Spike raised an eyebrow Buffy sighed " I can't get anything past you can I" Buffy huffed " I just don't want Riley to find me I don't feel like talking to him" She confesses in quietly Spike did reply but let out a low growl and held Buffy tight kissing her hair "Spike You know that no matter what happens you're the one I want to be with" Buffy told him her tone serious " I know Pet I trust you just like you can trust I will not let bloody Captain Cardboard still you away from me" Spike replied Growling again at the last part Buffy giggled and turned to look into his eyes " I know I trust you" Buffy whispers quietly. At Buffy's words Spike face lit up and he smirked "Well not that now that's all cleared up why don't you give us a kiss" He purrs in his normal cocky tone Buffy smiles and giggles before capturing his lips with her own in an passionate kiss Spike was first to pull away so Buffy could breath Spike starts kissing Buffy's neck which makes Buffy start to moan his name Then there was a gasp "BUFFY!" the person shouts and before the couple could respond Spike was tackled to the ground they began to wrestle "Spike" Buffy yells in concern Spike finally hits his attacker which makes them break apart both yelling in pain Spike with his eyes closed clutching his head and then a foot away was Riley Finn at Buffy didn't seem to notice him she was too busy helping Spike to his feet when he finally open his eyes but when she did notice him many emotions crossed her face before settling on anger "What the hell did you do that for!" She yelled at him before he had a chance to answer she turned away from him she was looking at Spike expression softened "You ok" she asked concern coloring her tone "I'm fine just a bloody Head-ache" Spike growls lightly Buffy wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly on the lips then on his temple "Better?" she asks smiling coyly at him "Much" he purrs then captures her lips in a heated kiss both forgetting about Riley who cleared his throat loudly making the couple pull apart. Buffy turned red while Spike just smirked at him Buffy look tense and ready to run but relax when Spike snaked an arm around her waist "So, Solider boy what brings you back to good ole' Sunnyhell" Spike asks through gritted teeth even though he already knew the answer making him tighten his grip on Buffy. Riley answered him even though he could tell he didn't really care for his answer "I came to make thing right between Buffy and Me" He replied glaring at Spike hand on Buffy before turning to look at her "How can you date this...this Thing!"Riley demanded Spike grip tightened even more he growled at Riley "You want to know how Riley!" She snapped him throwing daggers with her eyes "He was there for me! when I needed him the most he was there for me he had my back when my mom died he was there for me like no one else was and when I wake up in the morning He is actually there He doesn't treat me as if I'm some breakable china doll! and you Know he Loves Me and I Falling in love with him no you know what I Love Him!" Buffy yells at Riley before burying her face against Spikes chest Both the men stood there shocked "I love you too" Spike whispers to Buffy who pulls him closer to her then turn around again whipping away the tears and continuing "Also when thing get tuff he won't leave town He won't leave me! like Angel and you did what no Angel town You left the Country and thing we better before you called and made thing so complicated!" She exclaimed turning back to Spike who wraps his arms comfortingly around her as she laid her head on his chest and started sobbing for what seemed like the millionth time since Riley called Spike rubbed her back soothingly "But Buffy think about it how disgusting it is to let that thing tough you" Riley said disgust plain in his voice Buffy wiped the her tears turning slowly to look at him so deadly he took a step back "So it's disgusting for to move on with my life and be happy with someone else, Month after You left the country to promptly never to be seen again!" Buffy asked in a deadly Sweet voice "Is that what your implying Agent Finn" She snapped at him "I-" Riley began but was cut off by Buffy "NO! I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses" She bit at him turning back to Spike and cuddling into his arms as silent tears continued to flow "Shh.. it alright sweetheart it ok" Spike said comfortingly "Buffy I didn't mean it like that" Riley tried to reason taking a step forward only to have her pull away from Spike and take off running Riley took a step to follow but was bloke by Spike "You've done enough already wanker it's not your job to chase after her anymore it's _mine_ she is _mine _so why don't you do something useful and leave" He growled before racing off in the direction Buffy just left Riley glared at Spike retreating form. When he was out of sight Riley angrily headed for the Magic Box he was going to call his own Scoobies meeting they had some explaining to do!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Sorry for any mistakes Plz review Next Chapter Coming September 5th I know long ways away but theres nothing I can do about it<p> 


	5. Idiots Come In Pairs

Disclaimer: still don't own any of the characters

Summary: Read in find out

Author's Note: please review

* * *

><p>When she heard that someone was in pursuit she quickened her pace with a burst of speed.<p>

"Buffy...Buffy! Wait!" A filmier British voice called that made her stop in her tracks and turn around.

Spike stop a foot from her as she stood there panting heavily, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, pet come here!" He said soothingly opening is arms she flung herself into his arms hiding her face against his shoulder

. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Hush…love don't cry about that wanker! He didn't mean just jealous is all" He told as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Buffy pulled back to look into his eyes

"You're right I'm just overreacting "She said wiping her eyes'.

Spike gave her a genie smile not one of his usually cocky smirks: that's my girl" He said brushing a stray tear she had missed with his thumb.

"Kiss me" She mumbled which Spike happily obliged capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Spike pulled back so Buffy could breathe resting here foreheads together

"Hmm… much better" he murmured before kissing her again,Buffy broke it panting.

" Can we go back to your place tonight? I don't want to go back to my place, and have to face also I don't you to face him alone!" She told him worried

"Ha! Captain Cardboard doesn't scare me!" He said flatly

"Yeah, but you can't fight back and I don't want to lose you after I just got you!" She said a little angry

"Sorry lets go pet" Spike told her putting her arm around her shoulders touched that she was worried about him.

Spike chuckled

"What?" Buffy asked they started walking out of the woods which Buffy realized she ran into.

"Nothing it just that a few month ago solider boy and I were reversed. He had his arm around you while you hated me! Boy how things can change "He chuckled again

. "No wonder I'm having a better month" Buffy muttered Spike kissed the top of her head Spike sighed

"What could I possible do to put my slayer in a better mood?" He thought out loud

"Kissing me again might help" She told him seductively

"Good thing we're almost there" he purred

* * *

><p>The scoobies were all at the shop waiting for the reason they were called. Anya and Willow were sleeping as Riley walked through the door caring a stack of books.<p>

"Riley!"Xander said jumping up from his seat

"What is it what is wrong is it another apocalypse!" Tara asked.

"Where's Buffy and Spike?"Giles asked cleaning his glasses not liking speaking their names together.

"That's what the meeting is about "Riley spoke calmly

"Not, this again" Anya complained who started awake when Xander shouted.

"for the last time Riley, she over you she has moved on with Spike!" Jessie sighed

"Yeah! But Spike!" Riley argued

"Granted he not the best choice, but it's her choice and if she happy then we will respect her choice whomever she may chose" Giles told him firmly.

"I knew this was a waste of time" Riley exclaimed before storming out of the magic box.

Xander watched Riley leave

'He right Buffy just vulnerable Spike's taking advantage of her' Xander thought.

He had to find Riley make a plain to save Buffy from Spike!

"I'm going for a walk" Xander said after Riley had been gone for awhile.

After he took Anya home He set off in search putting a few stakes in his pocket.

Riley was pissed off they were his last chance, but like he feared they came down on Buffy's side.

'Spike must of put a spell on them or something' He thought

'Yes, Spike must have cursed them too!' Riley thought He began heading in for the one place where he good get answers "Willies".

' He knew Spike wanted Buffy, but he knew the feeling would never be mutual, but didn't she say that if she wanted to date a guy with super powers she would be dating Spike' apart of him argued but he just dismissed it.

Riley kicked a can in his way he stopped under the nearest street lamp leaning against it he sighed. He was waiting for a vampire or something to pumble

"Riley" He heard someone called he glanced up and saw Xander jogging up the dark sidewalk to where he was at.

"What do you want Harris" Riley growled through his teeth

"I want to help" He replied

* * *

><p>Buffy shivered as they walk through the cemetery.<p>

" You cold Pet?" Spike asked

"A little" she admitted Spike dropped his arm from around her, and shrugged off his coat and draped it around her put his arm back around her

"Better" he asked as they neared his pace.

"Much" she replied leaning on him with happy sigh

"Are you sure you want to spend the night here? he asked

"Yes" Buffy recurred him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So Sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter promise The next chapter coming soon<p> 


	6. Master Minds?

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda yah! I don't own anything

Author's note: Sorry it took forever for me to post I've been busy

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived Spike pulled open the door for her a little sheepishly, while Buffy thank him with a smile. Buffy hadn't been at Spike's crypt since the first night that he confessed his love for her. She could tell the place has changed since her last visit. She noticed that stuff had been rearranged and he had some new furniture- well knew to this crypt anyway. He had candles spread out every where casting a dim glow it made it cozy and romantic! Spike closed the door behind them watching Buffy reactions to the new changes.<p>

" Spike... wow! It looks amazing!" Buffy Exclaimed

"Hope you'd like it" He gave his famous smirk tilting his head to the side

"It look so romantic!" she look at him with a huge grin

" wait till you see the down stairs" He purred.

Pulling her into his arms and leading her to the trapped door. At the thought of the lower part of Spike's crypt Buffy shuttered remembering being chained to the wall and the shrine and almost being killed by Drusilla Spike's crazy sire. Spike watched as the smile slipped from her lips and felt her shutter he mentally kick himself for not remembering

"Buffy...Love I'm sorry for what happened you see, I have this problem where I don't think before I act. Also it not like my blood runs in the direction of my brain" he told her burying his face in her hair loving the smell of her vanilla shampoo

. Buffy giggled and relaxed in his arms.

" Do you trust me?" Spike asked Buffy turned to look at him he look so vulnerable like always he was wearing his heart on his sleeves that what Buffy loved most about him it made him seem ..almost human.

Spike was the strangest vampire Buffy had ever met which is what made her fall in love with him in the first place.

" I trust you" She murmured hugging him to her for a brief moment before climbing the ladder down to the second level.

When she looked she gasped at the site, the chains and 'Buffy' shrine was gone along with the coffins and skulls, now there a queen sized bed made with red satin sheets that look absolutely lush! there was also dressers and a night stand that had a single photo which was of Her mom and the scoobies along with more candles scattered and there was even a shower!

"Spike it's...wow!...I love it!" she exclaimed grabbing him and kissing him soundly

"but I love you more!" she purred running her hands over his chest hint in her eye.

"His that right" He said pouncing her on the bed they ended up in giggles

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that you have came to the conclusion that I was right. About Spike is taking advantage of Buffy and you want me to help me save her" Riley stated raising his eyebrow watching Xander who seemed serious enough<p>

" Yes" Xander replied

"Fine I could use the help" He replied

. Xander heads shot up he thought for second there Riley was going to refuse his help. They were under a street lamp Riley leaning against the poll while Xander stood in front of him

" What do we do first?"Xander asked ready to help save his friend

"First, we need a plan I was headed to Willie's to find out some information, but I think we should come up with a plan fist and gets some weapons" Riley told him

" Okay, let's go to were your staying so no one can over hear us" Xander said looking around getting paranoid

. They began walking in the direction of Sunnydale's more suitable hotels in silence both thinking of ideas on what to do. When finally arrived slamming the door behind them

" So what's the plan" Xander asked

" Well I believe that It one or two options A. He has her under a spell or B. He's taking advantage of her" Riley says " so first we have to find out which one then form a plan to stop him" He continued

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry my chapters are so short just dont have the time and well that's all for this one please review! I promise the next chapter too be longer the more reviews the longer the chapter!<p> 


	7. Moron's Plan

Author's note: Next chapter up Hope you like disclaimer turn to previous chapter

* * *

><p>Buffy had her head on his chest while her hand drew little patterns on his stomach. Both Buffy and Spike had a content smile on their faces. Spike was rubbing his hand up and down the motionless one of Buffy's.<p>

" I never thought I would ever get this chance to be with you" He mumbled then Buffy felt him start to vibrate and she raised her head

" Are you purring" She asked amused

"No" he lied horrible

"Aww.. Spikey purrs like a wittle kitten!" Buffy cooed in a baby voice scratching him under the chin than began tickling him relentlessly "Say it! Say it" Buffy laughed.

"No!..I don't...only with you" he laughed then sighed when she finally stop tickling him

Buffy put her head back down and sighed contently as Spike begun stroking her hair. They lay there in silence enjoying the feel of the other company for Buffy she had never felt this safe with nether Angel or Riley! 'Angel there was always something dramatic which would always end in tears. While Riley he was just so I don't know he was always trying to be the hero the one who saved the day He seemed he could handle that Buffy didn't a rescuer that she need a partner someone who always had her back. That is why Spike is so perfect he just He fits he's like the missing piece to a puzzle. ' God, She's gorgeous _**his**_ golden goddess god he never thought he would ever be true!' He leaned over and kissed her forehead yearning him a dazzling smile. Followed by a monstrous yawn which caused Spike to chuckle.

" Tired pet?" Spike asked

"Just a little" She said as she yawned again

"Get some sleep love" Spike told her kissing her forehead

* * *

><p>Riley hung up the phone walking back to where Xander was standing by the plans they had made a few phone calls and it was time to put their plan in motion.<p>

"Were ready" Riley said looking down at the plans then back up at Xander.

"Ok let's do this" Xander said  
>" You're up" Riley tells him<p>

They both leaving the door slamming behind them then heading down the street in opposite both on a mission to supposedly save Buffy from Spike.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Spike were sound asleep cuddled up together Buffy with her head on his chest and arm draped across his waist. While Spike had one arm around Buffy's waist protectively and possessively both with content smiles on their faces. They both jump when the crypt door up above banged opened making both of the heroes reach for the concealed weapons in nightstand beside the bed. Both forgetting their lack of clothing as Willow and Oz descended the latter<p>

" OH!" Willow squeaked turning around as fast she could Oz following her example

"Red!" Spike growled as Buffy and Spike becoming aware of their attire and began getting dressed

"Sorry!" Willow told them her hand s over her eyes

" You can turn around guys" Buffy told them when she and Spike were fully dressed

Willow and Oz turned around slowly guiltily look on Willow's face Oz his normal no expression face

"Red, you and wolf boy better have a damn good reason for disturbing us" Spike all but snarled

" We came to warn you" Willow said worriedly

"About what" Buffy said with a yawn despite the sleep had Buffy was rather tired

" Riley and Xander" Oz told the two blondes

"What about The Whelp and Soldier Boy?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow putting his arms protectively around Buffy

"There planning to split you up don't know how yet" Willow said quickly

" but I think I know a way to stop them" She continued

" and how is that" Spike asked bored

" Protection spell" She answered

* * *

><p>A while later at the Summer's house Buffy and Willow where in the living room setting up for the spell<p>

" I don't see why we had to split up I mean why can't you do the spell on Spike?...Not that I'm saying Tara isn't a good witch , but seems stupid doing this way" Buffy complained She was worried what could happen to Spike she just found out her true feeling for him she didn't want to lose she couldn't think about what her life would be like if Spike died.

" This ways better because it might delay The Jealous Morons so we can cast the spell" Willow told her

" Ok, I am ready to get started" Said Willow before she began chanting it went on for few minute before the bowl of crystals started to glow and Buffy began to dose off.

"Spell over" Buffy asked with a yawn when she finally stop chanting

"Yes it is" Willow then suddenly turned into Amy

"Am-" Buffy began before she fell into to a deep unnatural sleep

* * *

><p>Ok did you like it? I decide to try writing it differntly plz comment and the more get the longer the next chapter will be<p> 


	8. Brassed Off Slayer

Disclaimer: As always they do not belong to me

* * *

><p>Spike and Oz walked in silence they were headed to the magic box so Glenda could put a protection spell on him which made Spike curious to why Red couldn't do it.<p>

" So tell me again wolf boy why red couldn't do the spell on us both?" Spike with a hint of a growl in his voice now that he finally got his girl he didn't want to leave his heart was already aching for her even though they had been apart for at least 30 minutes it felt like a bloody century to Spike.

"Simply" Oz replied but not in his normal neutral tone it now had a certain smugness

" Were not putting a protection spell on either of you" Oz continued but his voice started sounding like a other familiar voice.

" Then wh-" Spike began to ask but then without warning Oz changed into Riley an turning hitting a stunned Spike with a concealed tazer making Spike fall to the ground in daze just like when he was first captured and got his chip." Thought he smelled off thought it was from shagging Red!" He thought grimly to himself before passing out cold .

When Spike woke the first thing he noticed is something called geek central he arms where strapped to a operating table and so was his legs but he could move his head for side to side he also noticed someone had removed his shirt " Bleed 'in Hell! That was brand new and it had smelled like Buffy" He thought angrily then his memory of how he got there Riley disguised as Oz then his thoughts turned to Buffy as questioned raced through his head ,but he mostly wondered if she was ok".

Spike herd someone enter the room the heavy steps and the their heart beat and their breath.

"Solider Boy" Spike growled when he caught the sent his eyes narrowing

"Where's Buffy?" He demand

" She's safe you don't need to worry about her" Riley told him

" So what you going to do Solider Boy? Torture me because if you're not then let me say now you're bleeding hell not my type!" Spike sneered.

" As if bleached boy I might torture you a little for everything you done but my main goal is much more productive like making sure you never get to touch Buffy again!" Riley snarled at the blonde vamp

" So your goanna kill me then is it like you got the stones" Spike snickered

" Oh, I do…But I'm not going to kill despite everything it would upset Buffy though I have other ways of keeping you apart!" Riley said an Evil grin forming on his face

"But first that torture idea don't sound too bad!" he continued pulling out a knife.

" Like you could hurt me!" Spike laughed

Buffy woke with a throbbing in her head as she sat up slightly looking around she was on her couch in her living room she couldn't remember how she got there. She stood up slowly putting a hand to her aching head it felt like someone dropped a boulder on her head. Then her memories came back to her in a flash of color. She was at Spike's then Willow and Oz had come in telling them about Riley and Xander plan then they had split up to get protection spells put on them ,but it wasn't Willow it was Amy! 'How did she get turned back into a human?" Buffy wondered going to the kitchen to get so aspirin for her head ache. Then it hit her If that wasn't Willow that means it Oz must have been someone else and all this was just a trick to get her out of the way to get Spike! Buffy drop the bottle and was out the door in flash she'd check his Crypt first then the magic box she had to find him she couldn't lose another love her heart just could not take the pain again!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you liked it sorry have updated in while been busy as alway PLEASE! PLEASE! COMMENT! even if you don't like it<p> 


	9. The Crack Pot Team

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Just read the story already

* * *

><p>Buffy kicked open the crypt door it banged against the wall. She walked in hoping to find him there unharmed though she doubted she would. Her heart ached as her eyes scanned the dark and empty crypt she felt tears sting her eyes , but she bit them back it was not the time to breakdown she had to got the magic box she had to find him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and with her slayer speed she got there in record time. She sighed in relief to see that Giles and Jenny was still there Buffy burst through the door panting slightly.<p>

" Amy…Oz…Spike..gone!" She huffed in a hurry to explain everything

" What?" Jenny asks as she and Giles comes from around the counter guiding her to chair.

" Spike and me were at his crypt, then Willow and Oz showed up saying that Riley and Xander were plotting to break us up said they wanted to put a protection spell on us. They had us split up ,but it wasn't Willow it was Amy! She did a spell that knock me out and I woke up the a huge headache! Giles if it was Amy for me, and still don't know how she became human. Then who was Spike with? Giles I can't lose him my heart can't take much more of this please!" She almost yelled at him.

The tears she had been holding back began to fall down her cheeks as she imagined all that could have happen to him.

"Well, I think the thing first is get the gang together and go from there." Giles sighed still cleaning his glasses which absolutely shining now.

* * *

><p>Spike eyes fluttered open his whole body aching, but luckily for him Riley didn't do any permanent damage. What got Spike the most was why was he still alive the idiot Captain Cardboard had the perfect chance to stake him! Then why didn't he? That made Spike shudder to think of what might be coming next. He was in <em><strong>not<strong>_ afraid of Captain America, but he had gotten himself messed up with someone who could do dark magic telling by the depth of disguise he was had. Spike pulled himself into the sitting position he glanced around and noticed he was in the upstairs part of his crypt. He could smell the secants of the over grown moron and to his anger the whelp. He growled low in his throat 'If they dare to disturb one hair on_**his **_girl head the chip be damned! He would personally ripped both their throats out slowly and painfully!" He thought menacingly. He wanted more at that moment to go find Buffy hold her in his arms to make sure she was ok , but his wounds were too deep at that moment he heaved himself into the closes chair wincing as he did. His eyes fluttered shut as he dreamed of his golden goddess.

* * *

><p>Riley smiled to himself as he walked back to his hotel room whistling. If this didn't keep them a part he would have no other choice then to stake him even though it might upset Buffy for awhile she'd get over it. Riley entered his hotel room and as they planned set the other member of his team. Xander sat in the corner of the room with an unreadable expression on his face, Amy sat on the bed looking rather bored and the last member sat by the window look rather smug. "Well done everybody now it time to see if it worked, Xander your up" Riley said Xander nodded once and was out the door it was time for the so called lovers to get there oh so happy reunion or so they thought. "Would you like to do the honor of turning the Camera on -" Riley was cut off as the door burst open wide and an Extremely pissed off Buffy walked inside with murdered in her eyes they scoobies in tow she had Xander by the collar of his shirt. "You!" She seethed looking straight at Riley "You better tell me where Spike is and he better be alive or I make in exception of Slayers don't kill human rule" She all but growled at him advancing throwing Xander to the ground. "YOU!" Giles suddenly cried launching himself at the person by the window this caught Buffy attention. "Ethan Ryan!" She growled when she recognized who was sitting in corner of the small dinged hotel room.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you like it so far there will be more to come so PLEASE! PLEASE! COMMENT REVIEW!<p>

Spoiler: I will have fun writing the chapter were Riley gets kicked repeatedly


	10. Bloody Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character but like I would be one have to admit I created Riley!

Plz read and review

* * *

><p>Buffy was absolutely seething as she tied Riley and other up. If Willow hadn't have stopped she would beat Ethan and Riley into a bloody pulps, well mostly just Riley.<p>

"You don't belong with him Buffy he's a evil soulless thing! He got under some kind of mind control!" Xander told her urgently from his spot beside Riley he also tied up.

"No, He doesn't and the sooner you two figure that out the far less bruise I will give you too" Buffy spat at them.

" Buffy….Honey I know why you are doing this…..but you don't have to pretend to move on I won't think less of you." Riley told her sweetly

Buffy didn't stop herself as she lunged forward letting her fist connect with Riley's nose. She smiled sweetly at him when she heard crack and his scream of pain.

" I moved on from you a long time ago… Agent Finn it was actually easier than I thought since I never really loved you in the first place!" Buffy said hatred plan in her voice

"Now you're going to tell were Spike is and what the hell you did to him, OR… That broken nose I gave you will be the least of your problems" She growled eyes narrowing

" I don't think so" Riley said coolly as he met her steely gaze " You could never really hurt me though deny it you still love me." He told her in an icier voice than before.

" I was hoping you'd say that now I get the pleasure of showing how wrong you are." Buffy said an evil smile forming on her face that started to scare everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>Spike woke his head was still pounding slightly, but most of his wounds had healed. He stood up slowly and only wobbled a little bit as soon as he caught his balance though he grabbed a few thing and was out the door in 7 seconds flat. There was only one thing on his mind…Buffy he had to get to Buffy and as fast as he could. He'd check the magic box then follow her sent from there. If found Captain Can't Take A Hint and The Whelp well in four words THE CHIP BE DAMNED!<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy kicked him again though she was starting to breakdown she had to find him before dawn or it would be too late.<p>

"Were is he!" she yelled again kicking him in the stomach long ago he had fell from the bed into a crumpled mess upon the floor.

" Admit Buffy you love me" Riley replied spitting blood upon the floor his face was blood and swollen he had to black eyes along with the broken nose. His shoulder was dislocated and he was covered in multiple bruise all over his body.

" Riley when will you get through your thick skull I don't love you I never love you!" She said pissed off and kicking him again another kidney shot.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter hope like it plz read and review thank everyone for their comments and support.<p> 


	11. Not Letting go

Disclaimer: Buffy and her wacky pals still don't own the rights to them yet

Summary: Lots of stuff happen go back and read if ya don't remember

* * *

><p>Willow finally pulled Buffy away from Riley as he lay on the dingy hotel floor after she had beaten him into a bloody pulp. Even though that Willow herself would have like to kick the crap out of Riley, they were never going to find out were and Riley had done with Spike if he was dead. As for the others that help with crackpot plan, they sat tied up on the bed. Except for Ethan who had been dragged off by Giles who had the look of Ripper in his eyes. Amy sat on side of the bed being coldly stared at by Anya, while Xander was sitting on the other side of the bed his eyes full of sadness as the flickered for the window where you could just barely make out Buffy silhouette, to Anya who deliberately not look at him and to his feet.<p>

Buffy broke into a fit of tears as the time got closer and closer to sunrise.

"Where is he?"Willow asked Xander in a cold voice

Since she had sent Buffy outside for some fresh air she was seated across from Xander.

Riley's gasping and few moans where the only other sound in the room he definitely had some broken ribs. Xander was unsure what to say to Willow as he watched Riley unable to look Willow in the eye, He glanced once more out the window seeing Buffy shadow shaking slightly knowing she was crying. He realized that he screwed that he had let his hatred for vampires and Spike get in the way of his better judgment.

" I don't know what he and Ethan did to him me and Amy were just a distraction . Amy was to get Buffy out of the way, I was suppose to lure Spike to them, then I help Riley dump Spike back into his crypt." Xander said feel his guilt ease ever so slightly

Willow face soften she knew would be the first to break out of all them. She stared at him for a while just trying to make sure he wasn't lying to her the silently getting to go tell Buffy though when she walked through the sight that greeted her was not what she had expected.

* * *

><p>Spike came upon a seedy looking motel and standing outside one of the rooms was Buffy. Spike sighed in relief one thought running through his mind ' She ok', Suddenly her head snapped up she watched as he slowly approach a relieved smile spread across her beautiful face.<p>

"Spike" She sobbed and launched herself into his waiting arms.

Though as soon there skin touched pain shot through Spike's skull causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground clutching his head in pain

"Spike? What's wrong….are you ok?" Buffy asked taking a step towards him, he held a hand up making her stop Buffy face scrunched up in confusion.

Though before Spike could explain Willow walked out

" Bu-…..What's going on?" Willow asked nervously before adding " It's good to see your ok Spike" giving him a rueful smile

Everyone finally arrived at the Magic Box Riley and Ethan were both tied and unconscious in the back. Amy was nowhere in sight while Xander was sitting and tied to the stairs going to the upper level, where Buffy was sitting huddle up in corner her eyes red and puffy. She was avoiding Spike gaze which she could feel she could feel how bad he wanted to go to her.

Spike sat on the counter next to the cash register his gaze fixed longingly on Buffy. His heart was aching as he watched her…She looked so sad. Anya stood behind the cash register counting money, but this time with no smile upon her face only a hard cold look as tried not meet Xander's gaze.

Willow was seated in Oz's lap it was comforting as he soothingly rubbed her back. Jenny sat opposite them look at the backroom where Giles was watching the idiots. Tara sat in Jessie lap next to her she had fallen asleep as Jessie stroke her hair slowly.

Finally Jessie broke the uncomfortable silence

"So what the heck is going on around here?" He asked.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

" What going on?" Willow asked again not liking the way they seem to be avoiding each other's gaze.

"I think that Ponce did something to my bloody chip" Spike growled

"Like what?" Willow asked starting to get a little scared.

"I think he made it where now I can't even touch a human" He said between his teeth trying to keep the pain out of his voice

"A-Are you sure?" Willow stuttered walking towards him stretching out her hand.

Spike sighed grabbing her hand as she help him to his feet..nothing happened.

"It must just been a misfire" Willow said a little more relax. Then tensed again when Buffy face scrunched up in pain as she walk forward lightly kissed him on the lips.

Spike hands shot his head pulling back as pain as the chip sent shocks through his head. Buffy heartbroken the second he pulled away…

" Just me….It only works when he touches me.." It wasn't a question but a statement. Tears started streaming down her cheeks .

"Pet.." Spike began but couldn't think of anything to say.

" I'll….I just…I have to go" Buffy muttered taking off in the direction of the Magic Box. Spike open his mouth as to call after her, but seem to think better of it and turned looking extremely pissed off.

" He's in there" Spike hissed a statement not a question marching straight towards the door.

"Now, Spike let's not do anything rash" Willow gulp blocking his path

" Red…Me Rash?" He asked his voice drowned in sarcasm

"Spike you should go after Buffy and then can all me at the Magic Box, Then we figure what to do from there" Willow said with a little more confidence. They glared at each other for a minute than Spike took off after Buffy with a brief nod.

-A Few minutes later-

"Buffy!" Spike yells when he finally finds her. Though as soon as she hears his voice she bolts, but lucky for him she wasn't watching were she was running and ran down a dead end alley. Spike took the opportunity to back her against the alley wall putting a hand on either side of her barely an inch between them.

" I think we need to chat this out Love" Spike growled ghosting his lips over hers.

" Talk about what exactly? The fact that I have lose another man I love because it could hurt someone? Or…How your leaving for my own good because I'm too much of temptation to be around!" Buffy sobbed leaning her head back against the wall.

Spike face softened "You don't have to lose me kitten.." He purred ghosting his lips over hers again. " I'm not going anywhere I told you before I don't just give up because a couple of wankers throw a couple hurtles in our way" He continued inching closer so there was just centimeter between them.

" I can't….We can't do this if I have worry about if I barely brush your hand it will cause you pain…I can't…I won't go through what happened with Angel again knowing I can't be with you…and to be near you I-" Buffy was cut off by Spike smashing his lips to hers.

He kissed her for as long as he could before the pain became too much where he had to pull away moaning lightly in pain. While putting one of his hands to his head, Buffy used that to scoot away without touching him before she left she turned and look at him

" We can't be together I can't be around you knowing I can cause you pain at a slight touch of my hand, It better if you leave less pain for both of us…Knowing I never be able to feel your strong embrace or even just hold hands!...I'm sorry William..I really am, I don't you have to leave, but it like you told me long ago We'll be in love till it kills us both …We can even go back to hating one another till it makes us quiver but we can never be just friends" She said tear streaming down her face. Buffy turned to leave but stopped when she heard Spike speak

" I also said that love not brains it blood..blood screaming at us to do it's will and that's what I intend to do….I'm loves bitch..so I'm not just going to walk away from this love…It's not in my nature just to give up" He said taking a step towards her only to have her back away. Spike sighed his heart aching his demon screaming at him to go kill the ponces that did this.

"Let's go to the Magic Box that were we all going to meet" Spike walking in that direction

*At the Magic Box*

Willow walked through the Magic Box door shocked to see the shouting matching going on as everyone expect Giles and Ethan who were already there in the back room. Spike knew they were there but seemed to be ignoring it.

" Sweetheart..you can't get rid of me that easy I'm never going to leave you!" Spike yelled painful almost begging her to believe him he was standing on the base of the steps that lead to the second level while Buffy was up sitting on the floor her knees hugged to her chest not looking at anyone.

Spike sighed then spun on his heels heading past Willow and hitting Xander in the face. No one did anything to stop it after both men were grabbing there head in pain then Spike turned on the staggering Riley murder plan to see in his eyes. Spike took one step in his direction before Oz stepped in his way

"Look man, I know your upset…..I know most of us would like to kill Riley are selves, but we won't know how to fix what he did if he's dead" Oz told him clapping him on the shoulder.

They took Riley to the backroom where Ethan was Spike hopped on the counter staring longingly at Buffy.

Amy was scared so she did the only one thing she could think of….She turned herself back into a rat…again.

"Ethan turned Amy back the first time" Xander said from where he was tied from the stairs.

* END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you like it yeah that not exactly what Spike said to her and Angel in season but…I made fit in the story. THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	12. Stupid Idea pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY! I found my notebook at least so I'm still going to do the things you vote on! Or you can add in the comments so way I can make up to guys!

* * *

><p>It had been two hours of complete and utter silence. No one could think anything to say to somehow make each other feel better. Spike was starting to lose all of his patience, he hated seeing his girl in pain, and not being able to do anything to ease it. It broke his heart all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss everything better. His heart gave a painful squeeze as he saw a tear slide down her cheek.<p>

"I'm going out for a smoke" He growled before storming out into the night, hiding his own tears that had just began to spill.

Xander watched guiltily as Spike stormed out the Magic Box, and the way Buffy flinched when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Let me talk to Riley and Ethan…maybe I can talk some sense into them." Xander said pleadingly

"So you can come up with some stupid escape plan, so you guys can go back to screwing up my life?" Buffy said coldly

No one said anything and Xander just hung his head in shame.

'Of course they don't trust you! You betrayed them and broke Buffy's heart of some stupid jealousy fit!' he thought.

" I just wanted to help to try and reverse it" He replied

" There's no way" Buffy replied pain clear in her voice.

" Actually that's not true" Willow interjected her nose buried in a book

" What?" Buffy asked hope shining in her red puffy eyes

"Well I think I can undo it the problem is I need to know what they did in the first place." She said still not looking up from the book she was holding.

" We already know what they did they did something to Spike's chip, to make it were he can't even touch me."Buffy bit out glaring at Xander

That made his head fall low and deeper frown appear on his face.

" Yes, but how…Neither of them are skilled brain surgeons. I mean if they had cut him open to get to the chip it would have left him a vegetable." Willow replied

"They must have used a spell" Buffy exclaimed. Scrambled to her feet.

" Yep and if I knew what spell they used Tara and me could most likely undo it." Willow said a smile forming on her face.

"Only one problem though, how do we get them to talk?" Anya stated

" How about a truth spell?" Tara suggested

"Perfect!" Buffy said a genie smile spreading on her lips.

" You can't Riley and Ethan did something so we are immune to that kind of thing." Xander told them

As soon as though words left Xander lips Buffy felt her heart start to shatter all over again

Everyone fell back into to the uncomfortable silence.

"I got an idea but you're not going to like it" Jessie said with a grimace on his face.

* * *

><p>Riley looked up as Buffy walked into the training room.<p>

"I'll take it from here Giles" Buffy said

Giles didn't say anything he just nodded and walked out.

For a while no one said anything the only sound was Ethan soft snores than finally Riley spoke.

"Buffy…. I know your pissed, but think about what you're doing! Dating that evil thing! Remember he tried to kill you and the rest of your family! Now think of the good times **we** had together!" He told her pleadingly

Buffy just stood there looking at him she didn't look angry. Then suddenly she was kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Riley pulled at the rope binding him to the chair, he wanted to pull her closer.

When they finally parted for breath Riley asked huskily "Untie me baby"

Buffy didn't hesitate before breaking the ropes with ease. When Riley finally got his hands free he grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss.

" I love you" Riley said against her mouth

" I love you too" Buffy replied.

Spike felt his heart go up in flames as he watched the girl of his dreams sitting in the man he hated the most in this world's lap, kissing him. That was nothing compared the pain he felt when he heard her confess her love for him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know "WHAT THE HELL?" is most likely what you're thinking at the moment. Just listen…This is going somewhere that ends Spuffy promise! Also I will be posting a new story I have three so I let you choose<p>

1. Soul Mates- Set in season 2 Buffy meets Spike at the bronze instant love! Though what will happen when she finds out he's a vampire NO ANGEL OR DRUSILLIA

- Set in season 5 before crush Buffy says thank you to Spike say I love you….What will happen?

3. Family- Set in an AU season 6 Buffy and Dawn's dad coming from a visit with his new wife and kids! So is a few cousins Aunts and Uncle! They all expect to meet her boyfriend, so what happens when Buffy asks Spike to be her fake one.


	13. Stupid Idea pt2

Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might I still own the rights tonight….Damn

Author's note: Hello? readers anyone there? I'm back sorry it took so long Family will be posted July 2 ok enough of my rambling it time what your coming from

* * *

><p>Anya looked around the Magic Box as she counted the money she had made that day Xander still sat on the stairs his head in his hands. Jessie, Tara, Willow and Oz sat around the table while Giles and Jenny were in the basement unloading the new shipment, that just arrived. Buffy had slipped in the back to put Jessie pan int motion<p>

* Flashback*

" Ok, well pretend your in love with Riley and act like the idiotic plan has worked, Than when he trust you again ask him about what he did to Spike. Just make sure when you ask you don't make it obvious" Jessie said looking around the skeptical faces of the scoobies.

No one said anything they were looking at Buffy who seemed to be deep in thought.

'It wouldn't be right to play on someone's emotions like that….though what he did to Spike is right either' Buffy thought.

She closed her eyes thinking of Spike remember the pain in his eyes as he left the magic box. At that moment Buffy made her choice, she do it..she pretend to be Riley's girl until she got the info she needed. She knew what she was planning to do was wrong, but she had to fix it between her and Spike because if she had look at his broken look in his eyes again she might die.

She was sick and tired of people running her life. It was about time she put her fate back into her own hands, and at that moment there was nothing more she wanted to do then go find Spike, jump in his waiting just have him hold her, and telling her it's all going to be ok.

" I'll do it" Buffy said choking back tears.

" Buffy think about your talking about messing with someone's head playing on someone's emotions I know he did you wrong and your hurt but you don't need to stoop to his level" Willow said putting a hand on her shoulder.

" I know it's wrong and you what I don't care..I'm tired of people trying to rule my life" Buffy said with cold edge

Giles had pulled of his glasses and was cleaning them as he replied " If…If your sure Buffy..then I guess..it's your choice"

" Thanks Giles" Buffy said more confident than she felt.

" Why don't you go wake him up…and knock Ethan out" Buffy told him than she turned to Xander with an icy glare.

" Who side are you on?" Buffy asked

Xander pulled his head out of his hands, but didn't look up

"Yours….if you will have me back" He replied.

Buffy gave him a stiff nod than turn away closing her eyes again.

" Ok I'll get on his good side than go and talk to Spike…let him know about the plan" Buffy said taking a deep breath

* End Of Flash Back*

Riley came out of the backroom a grin on his face. Sitting between Jessie and Oz not saying anything just staring off into space.

" I think I deserve to say..I told you so!" Riley said smugly

Jessie fist clentch at his smug tone other than that they ignore him.

' why did Buffy ever thinking going out the over grown hall moniter?' Willow wonder then smiled when relised how much like Spike she had sounded.

' I'm an idot..it was me who had this stupid idea in the first place!' Jessie thought controling the urge to sock him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hope you like this chapter please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW! sorry it was so short<p> 


	14. Spike's Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Buffy had searched everywhere but she just couldnt seem to find Spike. She felt so stupid how could she start the plan without telling Spike first! She was walking home when she saw him standing on the porch.<p>

"SPIKE!" Buffy exclaimed

She ran up about to embrace him when she remembered about the chip and Riley.

"Buffy" he said coolly

Buffy suddenly felt very bashful and look at shoes

"Spike I-" Buffy began but was cut off by Spike

" Slayer, I don't want to hear it, I get it I really do but there some things I need to tell you. First, I'm not upset about you and Riley I guess I was awaiting for you to go back to him. Second, I not giving up on us pet, I going to be leaving for a little, but I promise to be back and when I do I'll fight to get you back, I love you Buffy... You will always be my girl no matter that now I know you meant it when you told me you loved me. I got a cellphone so if you ever need me all you have to is call."

Spike said giving her a slip of paper that his number on it. Buffy open her mouth to speak but again Spike stop her.

" Please, don't say anything I don't except to come back to you waiting arms, but like I said before I'm not giving up on us. Yeah, I'm leaving but to what I'm planning I can't do it here in SunnyHell" Spike sighed

He ghosted his hand over her face, she closed her eyes remembering the feeling of his hand. Than he leaned in and kissed her.

" I love you..Buffy Summers" He whispered in his ear slightly wincing

Than he was gone...When Buffy open her eyes she was standing alone, she fell to her knees though she did not cry. She felt herself shaking but not with sobbs, but with anger. She was pisted at Spike, Riley, Xander, Jessie though she knew it really wasn't his fault. She was mostly mad at herself how could she do it again chase the one she loved away and she did love with all her heart and soul not even Angel made her feel this sat there on the porch til she sawl the sun peaking over the herizon.

* * *

><p>Giles stood behind the counter worring about Buffy she was like a daughter to him. He looked over at Jenny to see she had fallen asleep, she kept on assiting that she wait with him, since he was assiting on waiting at the shop just in case Buffy return, everyone had left except Jenny, himself and Riley how much he hated that young man. When he had first met him Giles had liked him he seemed like a respectable enough, even if he was apart of the Government Demon organation. Then he ran out on Buffy and than no this the way he's been acting had started make Giles wary.<p>

" I guess Buffy went home" Riley said standing up and streaching pulling Giles out of his thoughts.

" What, um...yes quit" He replies taking off and cleaning his glasses

"Good night Mr. Giles" He said walking out the door.

" Good night" Giles replied nodding, but Giles new there was something was wrong, Buffy had always check in with him before heading home. He waited till Riley was gone, before going to getting the keys and locking up. Picking up Jenny and laying her down in the back seat putting his suit jacket over her. Before getting and driving to Buffy's house, he saw her as he pulled in the drive she had an unreadable expression on her face. He got out of the car and went to her without a hesitation or a second thought.

" Buffy!" He called wrapping his arms around her.

" He's gone Giles..he said he'd come back, but he left he didn't let me say anything he kissed than he...just left" She said in a cold voice.

" Buffy, I'm so sorry... he loves you though...It's strange really I really all thought I knew just goes right out the window when you talk to him ... anyone can see it in his eyes when ever he looks at you. I don't know why he left, but he most likely had a good reason. I never thought I meet such an anoying Vampire or one with such human qualities. No matter what you feel right it doesn't matter. When you see him again whatever pain your experincing will be gone, because I know you love him too I've seen the way you look back at him." He said stroking her hair.

Buffy smile up at him

" How do you seem to know the right thing to say?" Buffy asked

Giles chuckled and held her tighter

" Can I say with you and Jenny tonight? I just don't want to be alone" Buffy asked.

" Of course" Giles replied and lead her to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Buffy laid in Giles guest bed looking at the ceiling wondering where Spike would be. The sun had come up by now so he would need to have found some place to stay for the day.

Spike was watching the fan spin on the ceiling of a cheap seedy motel room. He didn't want to leave like all the others had, but he couldn't win Buffy back in his condition if everything went the way he planned than he would do everything in his power to get her back from The Idiot.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you like it don't forget to review Sorry for grammer and Spelling mistakes My spell check not working.<p> 


	15. Aftermath

Author's Note: Hope you like it

* * *

><p>When Buffy woke the next day it was noon, she stretched reaching her arms out. It wasn't till Buffy did feel anything did she remember what happened.<p>

After Buffy got cleaned and dressed did she head down stairs were Jenny was waiting for with a sympathetic smile.

" How'd you sleep?" She asked

" OK" Buffy replied trying to smile,but in no way succeeding.

"Giles went to the Magic Box early, he told me to tell to meet the gang there later you spend the day with... Riley" Jenny spoke the last part through her teeth.

Buffy groans closing eyes wishing nothing more than to climb back in bed and sleep till Sp-He returned like he had promised and he always kept his promises. She started wonder how long he would be long or better yet how long could she put up this Riley before gave her the information that she had wanted, but now no longer needed.

"Do I have to?" Buffy asked look at Jenny with hopeful eyes.

Jenny smiled than replied "Just try to get all the info you can out him, than my suggestion dump him brutality"

Buffy smiled though she was shock to her such harsh words from Jenny. Buffy tried to ignore the duel aching in her heart that had began she relied she didn't know when Sp-He would come back

Spike woke a hour after sunset and less than 15 minutes he was out on the road. He had been away from Buffy less than 24 hrs, but to him it had felt like years. God, all he wanted to do was go back to SunnyHell pull her in his arms and Kiss her senseless. Though he knew he couldn't do that he had to get this bloody chip out of his brain, and win back _**his**_ girl.

Giles sat at the Magic Box glancing at his watch Buffy would most likely be on patrol about now. He closed the shop much to Anya dismay but she went to count the money they made for the day.

He looked around at the group at the table, they had grown from the teenagers when he had first met them. Everyone but Buffy, Jenny and Riley not that he was a part of the group was not here so he'd figured he tell them and save his charge the pain.

" Spike, has um...decided to um...find his own way of fixing the problem, which means he won't be in town for a while" Giles said cleaning his glasses.

At first he didn't approve of the bleached vamp, but he had started becoming fond of him as he saw how happy he had been making Buffy. He just wished he stuck around to get the full facts.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok, there's a poll please go to my profile and vote and Thank you<p> 


	16. Return Of The Bleaced Blonde

AN: Hope you enjoy this short but hopfully good chapter

* * *

><p>It had been 3 months since Spike had left...61 long days pretending to be the girlfriend to man she loathed. It was all Spike's fault Buffy had came to this conclusion on night. If hadn't of got stuck out in the freak'n rain! Other nights when Riley had left she rant to anyone who would listen how it was all her fault. If she had just stop him leaving. Those days were nothing compared to the days when she was just out right pisted, taking it out any and every vamp who had the misfortune of coming across her. They all sat around the table talking about nothing really.<p>

Buffy sat scribling in her notbook, Riley sat next to her his arm slinged casiouly around her chair. Anya and Giles was having some kind of arguement behind the counter, while Jenny restocked the candle display. No one looked up at the door jingled, it wasn't til Anya's gasp did they glance up.

He stood there in the sun shining off his back, the dark roots of his hair showing through what what remained of his bleached hair. It was curly and hanged a little in his face. He was still wearing the normal attire black shirt and pants. The same worn combat boots on his feet, his leather duster that he was rarely ever seen without. Buffy felt her mouth go dry she stood slowly the notebook slipping to the floor, than he turned his brillant blue eyes on her.

" Hello, Cutie" He said with a smirk

Buffy was numb head to toe, it wasn't till she felt Riley place one of his hands on his shoulder did realize that he was actully standing there.

"You" She hissed narrowing her eyes at the not so bleaced vamp.

Spike felt the smile slip from his face as he saw Buffy icy glare, he felt the wieght of the eyes him, but he never moved his eyes from hers. He didn't see the first blow coming it wasn't till her fist conect with jaw that he saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. Riley came behind her and put his hand on her back, that's when Buffy swung around and clocked him too.

" That's it I through I can't take this crap anymore, If I want a freak'n drama, I still be with Angel, Riley there no longer an us...Hell, there wasn't one to begin with I just trying to find out what he did to Spike's chip!" She exploded than turning her gaze on Spike

" And, you...ha oh how I'd..." She said through her teeth before turning and storming out of the magic box. Where she left the pair looking after her dumb founded. Anya turned to the group, not liking the uncomforting silence.

" Did anyone else notice Spike is standing in Sunlight?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I really sorry for these short chapters I'll try to make my next one longer<p>

I will be only like to more chapters thanks to all who's put up with me through the story I'll try to better from now one as always I love to get reviews because the more reviews I get the faster I update!


	17. Explanations & New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Don't any Characters

Author's note: I really sorry that I have not been a good fanfiction author but I promise to do better

* * *

><p>Everyone couldn't tear their eyes away from Spike, as he leaned against the counter in a little patch of sunlight.<p>

" OK, explain yourself" Giles said glowering at Spike.

Spike raised an a scared eyebrow but sighed taking a deep unneeded breath

" After I found about Buffy and Captain cardboard, I figured the only way I was going to get her back was to find a way to get the bloody chip out of my head. So I went to this demon guy I knew in England, since he owed me a favor. Well he got the bugger out, well he offered me something better I couldn't refuse." Spike said calmly glaring at Riley who was scowling back at him.

"What did he offer?" Willow asked.

"The Gem of Amora" He told her not takes his eyes of Riley.

"That's impossible!" Giles exclaimed

" Angel destroyed it" Oz said.

" Yeah, That what I said I thought the block was his rocker myself till he explained to me that it wasn't the real one but a nock and work almost the same" He said

"What?" Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaning

"Apparently The block who created the first the gem tried to make another but this one turned out differently, it only allows me to walk into sunlight" He told them

"And he just happen to give it to you" Xander said sarcastically.

" Well, Whelp it came with a price" He growled turning his glaring eyes on him

" What price?" Willow Asked

"He asked me for a favor" Spike said cryptically

"What kind of favor?" Anya asked curiously

" I'd rather not say" Spike replied standing straight up.

" Now if you'll excuse me I got see about _**my**_ girl" He growled heading for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Riley yelled jumping up to his feet.

" Oh, it the over grown hall monitor gonna try and stop me?" Spike said with mock terror.

" You bet your ass I am" He snarled charging toward Spike.

"Just try it!" Spike snarled morphing into game face.

Riley lunged but before he got to Spike ran into an invisible wall knocking him on his butt.

" What -the" He exclaimed looking around as Spike began laughing his ass off.

" Leave h-him alone" Tara said giving Riley her best glare.

"That's my girl!" Jessie says smiling make Tara blush

"Go Spike.."Tara says shyly

"Thanks Glenda" Spike says then leaves.

Buffy stormed down the street till she reached her house, she stormed in slamming and locking the door behind her then head up her room. She flopped on her bed screaming into her pillow, she couldn't help think of Spike and could not stop herself from feeling happy that he had returned. True she was mad, but she had missed him so much when he left, Buffy realized that she completely and hopelessly in love with him. She fell asleep with head buried in her pillow till there was a knock at the door. She ran down hoping it would be Spike but when she open the door it was someone else entirely.

"ANGEL!" Buffy yelled in surpize

* * *

><p>hope you like this chapter sorry it took forever I hopefully will be updating soon Sorry for only do short chapters it's all got time for<p> 


	18. The True Villian

Ok the long awaited next Chapter

* * *

><p>"ANGEL!" Buffy exclaimed.<p>

" Buffy, good you alright come on we have to hurry!" He told her grabbing her hand, and began trying to pull her to the door.

" Wow, Angel two questions 1. How did you get in here? 2. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked digging her heels so he couldn't pull her.

Angel took a deep breath " You left the door unlocked and It's complicated we have to get the gang together" He told and tried again to pull her to the door, but Buffy still didn't budge.

" Ok, slow down I'm had a very long day so…If you want my help you are going to tell me what's going right now are you're on your own buddy." She said calmly but Angel then noticed her red rimmed eyes.

" Oh, Buffy are you alright?" He asked going to rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine..Are you going to tell what the heck is going on?" She asked her patience starting to fade.

" Oh, right Um…Cordy had a vision about Spike being able to walk into the sunlight, so I thought I would come warn you, and help if you need me." He told her

Buffy began laughing the lack of sleep finally taking her toll on her , she laughed so hard her eyes began to water. Angel her watched her as if she had lost her marbles.

" Buffy…are you sure your alright?" He asked gently patting her shoulder.

She sober up " I-I'm Fine…I'm fine" She said getting control of herself, She wiped her eyes, straightening up.

" Angel thanks for the warning but you can go back home…Spike is no threat to me or anyone for that matter" She said with a deep sigh.

Angel blinked look at her, then something seem to dawn on him.

"You...and Spike?" Angel questioned nervously

Buffy raised an eyebrow waiting of him elaborate

"Dating" He choked out

"Not that it's any of you business, but yes we were together" She said

"What do mean by were?" Asked a familiar bleach blonde

"Oh, speak of the devil and besides have you guys ever heard of knocking?" Buffy rubbing her head as a headache set in

Spike the remaining stairs to where they were standing in the hall

"Well, pet if you wanna keep us nasties from getting in you might try locking the bloody door every once in a while" He said with normal cocky attitude

"William" Angel growled

"Peaches" He replied glaring at his grand sire. "What you brings you back our sorry excuse for a town?" He asked so very obvious jealous.

" Angel was just passing along some Intel is all" Buffy chimed in

"Well isn't that sweet to come all this way, even though they have these new devices these days. You can contact each other without leaving the comfort of your own home." Spike said sarcastically

" You better watch mouth of yours boy, or you're going to find yourself in a whole lot of trouble." Angel growled in return taking a step closer to him yellow eyes flashing somehow Spike always had a way of bring the worst out in him.

Spike also took a step closer hands turning into fists " Well, you find gramps that I am not helpless as I used to be" Spike growled

" Ok, that's enough!" Buffy yelled walking in between them and pushing them both back with enough force to they landed on the floor.  
>" I don't need you to having some macho fight, and tearing up my house." She said rubbing her head, then she turned to Angel<p>

l " Thank you, for your help, but I got it under control" She said

They both got up calmer, but still glaring at each other.

" Your Welcome if you need anything just call" Angel said then he hugged her, smirking at Spike over her shoulder, then suddenly his face crumpled in concern.

"Buffy you burning up" He said putting his hand to her forehead, and he said it she collapsed. Spike ran forward taking her from Angel, feeling how her skin was unnaturally hot.

"Buffy, kitten can you hear me?" He asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Sp..ike, you called me Buffy" She said weakly with a weak smile before falling back into unconsciousness.

" I'll call go call Giles" Angel said a little panicked. " Put her on her bed" He ordered, then he rushed past him toward the phone. Spike lifted her gentle in his arms and walked back into her room then sat her down gently.

Giles was starting to close shop when, the phone rang. He sighed and picked up.  
>"Anya for the last time the money is safe!" He said in frustration<p>

"Giles?" Asked Angel confused

"Angel!" Rupert Exclaimed

" You have to get here quickly Buffy has collapse with a fever, but it not natural. I can smell the magic all over it." He told him

"Buffy's at L.A?" Giles asked confused.

"No, I am at Buffy's house it's long just please hurry over" Angel said

Giles grabbed his jacket " I'm on my way call the others" He told him hanging up and heading out the door.

In the back of the store, in the dark training room still tied to chair Ethan grinned, his plan was going according to plan and soon he would be rid of the Buffy Summer forever…

* * *

><p>Hope you like it plz feel free to comment about anything good, bad or otherwise I always enjoy hearing from you guys<p> 


	19. Heaven and Hell

Sorry it took me so long to update major writer's block

* * *

><p>When Giles arrived at Buffy house, Angel met him at the door.<p>

"Before I even dare to ask why you are here" Giles began with a sigh " I think best if you just take me to Buffy" He told Angel voice full of authority

Angel nodded " She upstairs Spike with her…I'll stay down here to let the others in" then told him

Giles didn't replied just hurried up the stair, when he got to her room the door was open showing a very sick looking Buffy. When a very anxious looking Spike passing at the end of her bed.

Giles cleared his throat, the bleached vamp who look quite catatonic; jumped at the sound.

"What happened?" Giles as kneeling beside Buffy's bed.

" I don't bloody know! One minute she was fine and the next she was burning up then she fainted" He said worry clear in his voice.

Giles felt his charges forehead moving the cold compress that had been placed on her forehead, she burning up.

" We should get her to the hospital" He said  
>"They won't be any bloody use" Spike said still pacing<br>"What?" Giles asked  
>" No " Spike who had almost reached the point of hysteria<br>Giles lips tightened thinking for a moment, when the rest of the scoobies burst through the door. With a disgruntled Riley and at the sight of him made Spike stop pacing and growl menacingly

"What is he doing here?!" both Riley and Spike said at the same time, which in turn made them scowl at one another.

Everyone ignored their standoff

"What happened?" Willow asked taking her best friends hand, gasping how warm she felt under her touch

"We don't know" Angel replied walking also into the crowded room, he glanced over at the two facing off and sighed.

"Really you too" Angel said

They both turned their scowl on him, Spike growled eyes starting to glow. Angel despite himself starting growled back

"Stop it!" Willow said angrily she knew if Buffy was awake she would not won't them to be fighting.  
>They look at her surprised, Willow blushed under their gaze then looked away.<br>"Listen, I think It's a curse" Willow said look back at Buffy. " I can sense the magic on her I don't know who's doing it"

"Is that Amy bird?" Spike asked  
>"No she was turned into a rat" Xander said looking guilty, down at his best friend.<p>

"So wh-" Xander began but Spike cut him off

"It doesn't bloody matter who did how do reverse the damn thing" Spike snarled before going to kneel back down next to Buffy stroking her hair.

"Looks like it research time" Giles said cleaning his glasses

"I'll get the doughnuts" Xander said

~ Buffy~

When Buffy open her eyes she had no clue where she was, it was dark like night time. There were stars 'I am outside' Buffy thought she sat up looking around, confused the last thing she remember was talking to Angel and Spike in the hall then well nothing. She stood and realized she was in a forest some where. Not only that her spider sense was tingling...vampires. How many she was not for sure she also had no weapons. She moved to get a branch from a tree when a group of Vampires from each sides.

~Spike~  
>Spike sat on the edge of Buffy's bed gently stroking her hair he couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face the had to find a way to make her better, he had to tell her how sorry he was for leaving had to beg her til she forgave him. She couldn't no she wouldn't die not with him. He would Haven and Hell just to make her safe and well again.<p> 


End file.
